cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Snow Sugar Cookie/OvenBreak
}} 'Snow Sugar Cookie '''is an Epic Cookie released on September 26, 2016, alongside the Pet, Snow Globe. Snow Sugar Cookie has the ability to summon snow friends to help the run. Skill Summons the Great Snow King by collecting Snow Blossom Jellies. Less Snow Blossom Jellies are required with Level Up. Magic Candy Before the Snow King summoning magic ends, a Giant Snowflake Jelly is created. Giant Snowflake Jellies provide a great number of points and restore some Energy. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points for Giant Snowflake Jellies. Story ''Made of snow, sugar, and an unknown secret ingredient, this Cookie was once very lonely, wandering through a vast snow field. Then one day, Snow Sugar Cookie found a magic wand that could summon snow creatures and wouldn't melt even in the oven. The Cookie quickly learned to summon friends like the Sea Snow Cone and the Great Snow King and was never lonely again. Snow Sugar Cookie has ventured into the coldest mountains in the north, and brought this coat from the journey. Cheerful Halloween party is the best place to make new friends! And your rad DIY Halloween costume is the key to success! "What if my friends get cold around me! I know! I will protect them with these woolen clothes! He-he..." Strategy Snow Sugar Cookie will periodically use the skill without prompting, and as such doesn't require a great deal of strategy. Just be careful and avoid obstacles and the Snow King should automatically come out after a set period of time. Statistics Cookie Messages New *Wanna have a snow fight? Loading Messages *Do you want to have a snow fight? *I wish it snowed every day! *Will you be my friend? *Dashing through the snow! *I love winter! *The oven was too hot for me... *Let's go somewhere cool! *If you get a bunch of snow, you can make a huge, huge friend! 1vs1 Race *Oh joy! We'll have so much fun! *Yay! Let's play! *Can we build a snowman after this? *Let's run together! Tired * Help me get up... Lobby Daily Gift * "Hi!" * Let's have a snow fight! * Is it winter yet...? Like * No one's ever told me this before! * You seem like such a good friend! Talk * I've never seen a key made of silver...! * I like it when the white snow is falling! * Snow King said that old chests might be dangerous... * Don't forget to wear a scarf in winter! Gift *Eh...! What should I do?! (Given Ancient Cookie Chest) Clumsy Jiangshi General * 1vs1 Race * Tired * Frozen Yarn General * Aw, it's so much fun to play with friends! * It's chilly outside...Please stay warm! * Come on! Let's play in the snow! * Don't forget your earmuffs! * Come on! Let's make a giant snowman! Tired * Relationship Chart * Skating Queen Cookie: Skating Queen is always so kind to me! * Wizard Cookie: He seems too interested in my wand... * Orange Cookie: I wish I had a lot of friends like Orange Cookie...! Updates * April 28, 2018 ** Unlock goal, reaching Escape Level 22, changed to reaching Land 6-2. * December 10, 2018 ** Magic Candy added. ** Combi Bonus changed from "+200 points for each Snow Blossom Jelly" to "+9000 points for each Snow Blossom Jelly." * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus increased from +9000 points for each Snow Blossom Jelly to +18600. ** Energy slightly adjusted. ** The number of Snow Blossom Jellies created by Sea Snow Cone and the Snow King is no longer affected by running speed. Trivia * Snow Sugar Cookie's Halloween costume is a jiangshi, a type of Chinese vampire generally depicted as a corpse that hops around stiffly, holding its arms out straight in front of it. * When the costume was first released, Snow Sugar Cookie's Aurora Cloak mistakenly referred to Snow Sugar Cookie as male, this was quickly fixed to neutral pronouns within a day. ** It should be noted that this does fall in line with the fact that Snow Sugar Cookie is referred to with masculine pronouns in the Japanese translation of the game. However, because of the swift change, it is not known if this information is actually applicable to the English release of the game currently or if it was a simple mistake. * Some time in November 2018, all references to Snow Sugar Cookie as "it" in descriptions were silently removed, making Snow Sugar Cookie one of five Cookies with no pronouns stated. * Snow Sugar Cookie's Affection Jelly appears to be one of the earmuff puffs. * Thus far, Snow Sugar Cookie is the only Cookie to be neutral towards the Magic Candy Ingredient used for the Cookie when given as a gift. * Snow Sugar Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Thank you, friend!"